


New Home

by dmrobb (october1)



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october1/pseuds/dmrobb
Summary: This story takes place near the end of the firstToy Story. The other toys make amends with Woody after the way they had treated him.





	New Home

**Author's Note:**

> While I loved the first _Toy Story_ , I’ve always felt that there was a scene missing at the end, where Woody is reconciled with the other toys after his adventures with Buzz and Sid. What follows is how I envisioned this would play out.

Woody was giddy with excitement. He and Buzz had successfully escaped Sid’s and now they had finally arrived at the new house, in Andy’s new bedroom. 

“That was great!” Woody exclaimed, slapping Buzz on the back and leaping out of the box once Andy had raced from the room to help his mom with something. “You may have called it ‘falling with style’ but it sure felt like flying to me!” His legs still felt unsteady. He briefly clutched Buzz’s arm to regain his balance.

“Ah…it was nothing,” Buzz replied with a modest gasp. 

“Well, it—" Woody stopped when he noticed the other toys emerging from their boxes. “Hey, guys. We finally made it. We’re here. What do you think?” 

He looked around the new room. The walls were plain white and boxes were strewn everywhere. It needed a lot of work but it was bigger than Andy’s previous room. Soon it would feel like home. A brief flicker of sadness tweaked his chest as he realized that Molly would now have her own bedroom and that meant that Bo would be moved in there as well. 

No one responded at first. They gathered around him in slow, shuffling movements. Potato Head’s removable eyes were focused on the floor, Rex was wringing his tiny claws, Slinky—whose spring still looked overstretched from his rescue attempt—stared up at Woody with large, sad eyes. Hamm shifted uncomfortably, causing the coins in his belly to jingle. RC gave a soft beep and rolled slowly back and forth. Snake, Robot, Mr. Spell, Mike, Etch, Lenny, and Rocky were huddled in a tight group. Bo Peep stood behind everyone, leaning on her staff. Her head was bowed and she wore a miserable expression. An urge to comfort her tugged at Woody. “What’s going on, guys? Why the long faces?” 

“Woody…,” Rex began, his voice a squeaky whisper. “We—ah—we…. Oh, this is so hard!”

“What Lizard Brain is trying to say is…” Mr. Potato Head rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. “We were a bit…err…”

“Woody, we’re awful sorry for thinking you killed Buzz and for throwing you out of the van,” Slinky said, knocking aside Rex and Potato Head as he wobbled up to the cowboy. “Can you forgive us?” His springy tail wagged back and forth. 

Woody could feel his face growing warm as he stared at all his friends. Slinky, Rex, and even Hamm and Potato Head all looked contrite. He glanced over at Buzz, who simply smiled and tipped his head into a nod. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” He patted Slinky’s head. “Don’t forget, you tried to save us there at the end. Besides, I really acted like a jerk toward Buzz. I admit I was jealous of all the attention you were giving him and, while I didn’t want him hurt, I just wanted him out of the way for a while. But we’re okay now.” He looked at Buzz and smiled. The space ranger winked from behind his bubble-shaped helmet and gave Woody a thumbs-up. 

“Then we’re all friends again?” asked Rex eagerly, displaying his sharp white teeth in a wide grin. 

“Of course. We’re a family, aren’t we? And getting a fresh start in this new house.”

“The Sheriff’s right,” said Buzz, stepping forward. “We have new headquarters now so let’s put all the bad stuff behind us.” He placed a plastic gloved hand on Woody’s. 

“Here, here!” said Slinky, adding his paw, followed by Rex, Potato Head, and Hamm. The other toys cheered and applauded. 

“Woody,” said a small voice at his back when they all separated. It was sweet and slightly husky and made Woody’s insides tingle. A sheep softly bleated. He turned, expecting to be hooked by Bo’s crook. Instead, she touched his arm and whispered, “I really need to talk to you. In private.” 

Woody’s legs wobbled beneath him and his cheeks burned as Bo gently pulled him aside. He felt concerned. She didn’t seem to be her usual playful self. She twisted her staff around in her delicate, porcelain hands. “Don’t you like our new home? I know Molly’s getting her own room but I’ll be just across the hall. We’ll see each other at playtime and when Andy is out. Nothing can keep—"

“It’s not that.” Bo lifted her face. Her vast blue eyes shimmered. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m so sorry. I—"

“Bo, you don’t need to apologize.” Woody smiled and clutched her hand. It was tiny in his. “You tried to defend me from the others, remember?” Warmth filled him as he recalled how she’d commanded the soldiers to let him go, even if her voice had been practically drowned out by their shouts and Potato Head’s heated accusations. 

“Woody, it’s not just that.” She looked down again, her bonnet hiding her face. “I know you would never have purposely hurt Buzz but I feel responsible for what had happened.”

Woody blinked in confusion. “What on Earth are you talking about? You knew I was jealous of Buzz at first because—"

“Partly because of me, I’m sure.” She looked up. The late afternoon sunlight spilling through the window glinted against the delicate contours of her face and made her golden hair glimmer. Woody felt a rapid pulsing in his chest that was the equivalent of a heartbeat. “I acted badly when I first saw him. I know my flirting must have upset you. I don’t really know why I did it. It was stupid. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry.”

Warmth flooded Woody. He gently touched her cool, porcelain cheek. “Bo, forget about it. I have. Besides, you had every right to be impressed by Buzz. Heck, I even was but I was too petty to admit it.” 

Bo’s face broke into a smile, an expression that turned his legs fluid. She looped her crook around his neck. The throbbing in his chest grew even more rapid. “I’m yours alone from now on, Sheriff,” she crooned, drawing him close for a kiss. “That’s a promise. Now why don’t we—“

“Andy, if you unpack your things we’ll go to Pizza Planet for dinner,” called Andy’s mom from downstairs. 

“Pizza Planet twice in one week?” Andy shouted as he clattered up the stairs. “All right!”

Woody and Bo sprung apart. “Back to your boxes, everyone!” Buzz yelled as the toys scurried back into the wrapping and Styrofoam bits to await Andy. Woody leaped into the box next to Buzz and froze as the boy burst through the door. 

Everything will be great once we’re all settled in, Woody thought. He could hardly wait for the first playtime in this new house. 

The End


End file.
